Face your demons
by badass-uke14
Summary: Sasunaru  Naruto is a naturally scared person as are most people, but what happens when he faces a demon who will do anything to serve him? Will Naruto agree and have a hellish nightmare for a life?  Sorry I suck at summaries. rated M fo later chapters
1. My master

"Naruto, you know it's halloween in three days." Kiba enquired to his blonde friend.

"Yes, please don't remind me..." Naruto sighed and brushed a hand through his golden locks.

"So me, Shika, Shino and Lee were thinking-"

"No Kiba. Just no." Naruto butted in.

"You won't even listen to my offer?" Kiba asked.

"No. Now please just let me enjoy the last days of fun before halloween." Naruto hated halloween, not because he didn't like how kids begged for candy, no, he just hated all the scary things that came along with it.

"Fine, enjoy your fun time, Naruto." Kiba had an evil smirk on his lips. Which of course, Naruto didn't like.

"I don't like the sound of that..." The blonde mumbled to hmself and walked ahead of Kiba. He couldn't bare to think about what Kiba was planning now.

Naruto was now on his way home from school, the cute blonde attended Konoha public school which was basically loacted right next to Konoha private school for the smartest and most handsome boys in the village.

Naruto hated that school.

"Oi low life, move your ass out of the way." A young male with a short crop cut-brown hair- shoved past the blonde making him stumble to the ground.

"Oi jerk face, why don't you take that stick out of your ass" Naruto grumbled and picked himself up. But soon enough he was being picked up by the fron tof his shirt.

"Want to say that again brat?" The boy hissed.

"Yeah maybe I do! Take that fucking stick out of your ass jerk" Naruto kneed the taller brunette in the stomach making a run for it once he was free from the boys grip.

Naruto ran and ran.

He didn't dare look behind him until he was safe. Although he was safe-he was also lost.

Naruto took a look at his surroundings, he was in an unfamiliar part of town. There were small lanterns all around and the scent of food filled the air.

"Mmmm...smells delicious." The blondelicked his lips as he empty stomach grumbled. Naruto headed toward the smell, although the smell was undetectable-it smelled sweet.

As Naruto walked deeper into the town he noticed that there were barley any people around. Although the streets were lighted and the air was full of delicious scents-no one was there.

Naruto drooled as the scent became stronger, that's when he found himself outside a large compound house. It looked old and eiree. Like no one had been here for many years.

Naruto spotted a small sign next to the door bell, although it had dust covering it he could read-Uchiha compound. 'Uchiha, why is that name so familiar?' Naruto shrugged it off and grabbed the door handle-that was when all his senses came back.

Naruto was just about to enter a dusty old compund which looked eiree-most probably full with ghosts- that would scare the hell out of him. Then the sweet smell filled the air again, it was almost trancing, like the house wanted Naruto to enter it.

"I have to find that smell..." Naruto whispered and turned the handle-the door making a creaking noise. All the lights were off in the house, though they we not really needed since it was partcially light. He followed his senses and walked towards the kitchen. The house was enormous and it took him a few minutes to actually find the kitchen.

"nnnghh..." Naruto froze as he heard a loud groaning sound from upstairs.

"A-A ghost?" Naruto turned his head and looked around. He shrugged the groan off and pretended he was imagining the groan.

"I-Itachi...Help me..." This time Naruto ran, he forgot about the sweet smell and ran for it. He defiently wasn't thinking straight. He headed straight for the door and didn't look back.

He was never setting foot in that place again. Even if his life depended on it.

**xxThe next dayxx**

"Good morning Naruto kun." Naruto was greeted by a fake smile-Sai's to be exact. Sai was in the same year as Naruto-Freshman-He was a great guy even though he need to learn some social skills. Really Naruto thought he had never learnt how to act around people.

"morn...ing...Sai..." Naruto yawned as Sai took place next to him as they walked towards school.

"Had a bad night?" He asked with that smile still on his face.

"Yeah...I had a bad experience last night" Naruto admitted, he wasn't embarassed about telling people, but the fact was that he knew that people would not believe him.

"A bad experience? Like what?" Sai asked, running a hand through his dark locks.

"It doesn't matter." The blonde smiled at his friend.

"Of course it matter Naruto kun. You know you can tell me. I promise Kiba won't find out about your love affairs." Sai left Naruto shocked, what was going on inside Sai's brain?.

"Love affair? Sai I am not having a fucking love affair!" Naruto's face was red with anger, seriously how stupid could Sai be.

Sai shrugged and smiled at Naruto "Well if you don't give me any clues then my best chance of finding out is to guess." Naruto smacked his forehead, he knew today was going to be a bad one.

"Oi, Low life." Naruto stopped and turned his head. And there he was, the guy he kneed in the stomach yesterday, and he didn't look like he was going to give Naruto a unicorn or puppy.

"What jerk face?" Naruto crossed his arms and glared at the Konoha private school students.

"I have a speciall suprise for you today. And I'm not talking puppy's and Unicorns" Just as Naruto thought. They were here for one thing.

A fight.

"Excuse me, but if you wish to get to Naruto kun, you have to get through me first." Naruto looked toward Sai. The blonde was scared, he had never seen Sai fight before-he was an artistic person, not a fighter.

"Alright, I knew this would happen so I brought back up." The taller teen made a quick hand signal, and before they new it four more students came out of hiding.

"five against two, how generous of you." Sai smiled. But this time his smile was sinister.

"You think it's unfair? Fine, 5:00 at the abandoned village near the city gates. That's when we will settle this with you losers" One of the other students spat on the ground right beside Naruto-Making him cringe. Sai and Naruto watched as the group left, heading for there posh school.

"Don't worry Naruto kun, I'll protect you."

**xxLunchxx**

"Naruto. I heard about the fight. I'm so totally going! I want to kick their snooty ases!" Kiba punched Naruto hard in the arm playfully. Kiba frowned when Naruto didn't respond.

"What's up?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing. I just hate that private school, they are all bratty rich kids. It ticks me off." Naruto growled under his voice.

"Well Naruto, if you want to get back at them for being stuck up snobs who don't care about anyone, then you fight fire with fire." Kiba patted Naruto on the back to comfort him.

"It's not about that. I'm just a bit agitated about the whole halloween thing. It's like tomorrow." Naruto held his head in his hands. He was replying the scene from last night in his head, he couldn't forget the groans and noises from in the house. They terrified him.

"Dude, I promise that this halloween will be the funnest thing you have ever experienced. Since we will be scaring people rather than being scared." Naruto's turned his head towards Kiba and smirked.

"If it involves alcohol then I'm in!" Naruto and Kiba high fived, maybe this hallowen could be good for the blonde.

**xxLast lessonxx**

Naruto watched the minuts tick away on the clock. He was in maths-the most broing subject of the day- and he still had ten minutes left. "Naruto...We have two other people to join the fight..." Kiba whispered to the blonde, they were sat right next to each other.

"Kiba!" The teacher yelled, and carried on writing at her desk.

"Sorry..." He said quietly.

"Anyway we have Lee and Shino joining us" He whispered.

"What about Shikamaru?" The blonde asked growing agitated.

"He said he was busy watching clouds..."

"Kiba! I warned you already! Get to the principles office." The teacher growled at the dog lover as he walked out of the class-tail between his legs.

Naruto laughed for the last few minutes of class about Kiba. He needed a few laughs before the whole fight scene.

**xx4:45xx**

"Okay, so they said the abandoned village, that must mean the Uchiha village right?" Sai asked Shino casually. All five of them were there, ready to fight and win.

"Sai...Did you just say U-Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, why?"

'shit, I swore to myself that I would never go there again...' Naruto thought, trying not to let his nerves get the better of him.

"C'mon, no one will catch us fighting there since it's abandoned" Kiba smiled at Naruto, trying to make him feel confident.

"I know." Naruto said as they walked into the village by the gates. All the feelings that Naruto felt last night were slipping back into his mind-even the sweet smell was there again, this time much stronger. Naruto had to hold back from following the smell again.

"Oi Naruto, don't space out, keep on the ball okay?" Kiba hit Naruto around the head forcing a groan from the cute blonde.

'That smell is so strong! Dammit, it's like it's controlling me' Naruto thought his brows furrowing. 'Can no one else smell it?' Naruto suddenly stopped he couldn't take it anymore, the smell was over powering he felt dizzy.

Everything went black.

Naruto's brilliant azure eyes opened to a candle lit room. The over powering smell was now gone. The only question he had was-Where was he?

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto jumped when he heard the low husky voice, he saw a dark figure with pale skin sat by a candle on chair. That's when Naruto noticed he was standing up-but how? He had blacked out so he couldn't possibly have woken up standing.

"I have been waiting for a while..." The male said. His hand moving across the peice of paper that was layed on the table, Naruto could just make out the pen that he held in his hand.

"H-How do you now my name?" Naruto swallowed hard, his heart beat getting faster, he was agin letting his nerves get the better of him.

"Hn..." The boy sat at the table was around Naruto's age, he had dark hair and onyx eyes, a hint of red seemed to glint in them.

"I wouldn't try to move if I were you..." The male smirked down at his paper, as though he new Naruto's intensions.

"W-Who are you?" Naruto asked with a stutter in his voice.

"Uchiha Sasuke-the last Uchiha." Sasuke stood up and out of his chair, he wore a white shirt with balack trousers –a red tie around the collar of the shirt. His jacket was neatly placed on the back of his chair.

"And my intensions with you are simple..." The dark haired male carassed the blondes cheek.

"I wish to have you as my own, to devour every last bit of you." Naruto's azure eyes widend. What was wrong with this boy. Was he a pulling some kind of a prank on him?

"I want to serve you, I want you to be my master..."


	2. Sealed deal

"Y-Your...Master?" Naruto asked, his heart was pounding like a drum, he was shocked, too shocked.

"You pshyco! Is this some practical joke!" Naruto yelled, he felt like running for it but somehow his body wouldn't let him.

"Heh...come here." Sasuke pointed his finger at the blonde then drew it close to himself. Naruto's body allowed him to follow the mysterious mans order.

"i want you to take time, adjust." Red flickered in the ravens eyes, almost demonic like. Which made Naruto think, what was he?

"W-What are you Sasuke?..." Naruto was scared, he was extremly scared. But he had to now what this person was.

"I'm as you would call it a demon in the form of a human. And I wish to serve you." Sasuke seemed harmless, though his eyes told a different story.

Sasuke held out one of his hands in front of Naruto and held it there for a few moments. His dark nails began to form an angle, looking almost like sharp daggers. The demon placed a finger against Naruto's clean cheek, he smirked then swiped.

The blonde let out a loud cry, his cheek throbbed and was bleeding. Sasuke went on doing this until there were three whisker like scars on each cheek. Naruto's face soon became blood covered.

"Naruto, once you find an answer for my offer. Just think about me and I will be there. I promise." Sasuke licked the access blood off of his nail then made then shap shift to there original state.

"Goodbye, Naruto." Naruto could once again smell the sweet scent, it was strong and soon he black out.

**Xxmorningxx**

"Ngh...S..asu..ke..." Naruto jolted up quickly, sweat running slick down his forehead. He was in his pyjamas-in his own bed.

"Was it all a dream?" He questioned then remembered the events of last night. 'the cuts!' Naruto thought and ran into the bathroom across the hall-he lived alone in his house, his parents had abandoned him at the age of two and he had no other relatives.

The blonde ran to the mirror at looked at himself-there they were, as clear as daylight-six whiskered scars on his cheeks. He ran a gentle hand over one of the scars, they didn't have any feel to them since they were still cuts and hadn't scabbed yet. The blonde stood there for a few minutes feeling the long lines across his face.

"master? Should I?" Naruto shook his head, of course he couldn't be a master, he lived a normal life with normal people. So why couldn't he be a normal person himself for once.

'When you decide just think about me and I'll be there' Naruto remenised.

"How can I decide such an unbelievable offer..." Naruto's mind blurred as he thought about everything. How would his life change if he took up the demons offer?

'I guess I will just think about this logically...' Naruto thought as he began to get ready for school. He sat at his breakfast table for a while eating-well thinking more than eating.

He finally left the house at aout 8:30, luckily he had woken up in time for school. But school was the least of his concerns. As he was walking to school, something in Naruto's brain clicked on like a bright light. 'what happened with Kiba and the gang?' Azure eyes widened, he had thought of nothing but the events he had witnessed last night and had not spared one thought for Kiba.

He walked and walked as he contemplated his thoughts, he even got upto the school gates without noticing. He peared into the school and noticed something-There were no students-that's when it hit him, today was a Saturday, and that meant tonight the halloween festives would begin.

"What? Oh crap today is a Saturday..." Naruto mumbled as he turned on his heels to walk home, he had never been so depressed by it being a Saturday-usually he would be very happy.

Once he was finally back at home, he decided to take a long warm bath-mostly to heal his scarred cheeks. He ran warm water into the tub-adding a few bubbles along with healing oils.

"This should get rid of these scars." Naruto smiled to himself, maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all. Stripping off all of his clothes and shoving them into the dirty washing pile-he slowly got into the bath.

After having a relxing bath, the blonde dressed and laid on his small old bed. It was so quiet in his house. 'maybe I should get a dog, they make good company...' Naruto thought- he loved dogs but unfortunatley the land lord of the house decided that no pets were aloud.

"I hate this house..." Naruto mumbled and closed his eyes. He missed having company. He needed someone here with him. He was lonley even though he had friends.

"It's not fair..." Naruto covered his eyes with his arm, he couldn't remember anything about his parents or relative, he wasn't even sure if they were alive, all he knew was that they didn't love him.

"I could help with that..." Naaruto jumped when he heard a dark voice. He turned around to see the demon sitting on his bed, he looked no more different than a human.

Naruto's body froze.

"W-What are you doing here? I thought you were giving me time to think?" Naruto asked, a stutter taking over his voice.

"We have a problem." Sasuke seemed totally serious, his big onyx eyes looked full with rage.

"Wh-What problem would that be?" Naruto spoke softly.

"You have to decide by tonight, or else this will lead to complications." Sasuke shuffled along the bed and sat infront of Naruto with a soft look in his eyes.

"Tonight! But I still haven't decided." Naruto flinched as Sasuke ran a hand over his scarred cheeks.

"Naruto. You must decide. Or else...there will be very dangerous consequences." Sasuke was stern, but still rubbed his hand over the blondes cheek.

"Consequences?" Naruto questioned.

"I will find you later tonight for a definate answer." Sasuke clicked his fingers and disappeared. Naruto could still feel the warmth of Sasuke's fingers on his cheeks.

"Later..." Naruto mumbled, before climbing off the bed, grabbing his house key and leaving the house. He wasn't in the mood for sitting around all day, he had to think.

**Xx5:00xx**

'ding dong' Naruto looked over at the door to the house, had been out all day thinking hard and had decided to head home because everything around him put him off of thinking. He walked over to the door and looked through the small eye hole in the door. To Naruto's suprise-there were four children dressed up in costumes at the door.

He opened the door and smiled at them all "Trick or treat" They all shouted in unison.

"Hold on a second..." Naruto had bought candy for trick or treaters earlier when he was out, he decided the least he could do was let others enjoy halloween.

"Here you go." Naruto placed a few bits of candy into eacch of their bags-they left with large grins on their faces.

'Beep, Beep, Beep Beep' Naruto jumped as he felt his cell vibrate in his pocket, he flipped it open and read the text message he had just recieved. 'Naruto, What was up with you last night? You were acting strange, anyway-still up for tonight? We got all the drink sorted out." Naruto frowned-the message from Kiba slightly worried him, What exactly happened last night?

'I just got distracted that's all. And yeah I'm up for tonight, what time and place?' Naruto texted back, not sure if he should really go.

'beep beep beep' Naruto opened the text 'we are meeting at the abandoned village at 7:00' The blonde hit himself in the head. Why did they chose to meet there? What if Sasuke shows up when everyone was there?

'Ding dong' Naruto sighed and through his cell on the couch, he took the candy to the door then opened it. To his suprise no one was there. "Huh?" Naruto stuck his head outside of the door, not even a movement.

"I guess it was a prank..." The blonde turned on his heel and headed inside.

"Naruto..." An eiree voice flew through the air, making every bone in Naruto's body tremble.

"A-A Zombie!" Naruto turned around and saw a bleak looking figure in the door way, het let out a loud scream and ran inside the house.

"Oh...My god...Naruto!" Naruto could hear Kiba's laugh, coming from the doorway. He ran over to him and growled.

"Bastard! You scared me shitless!" Naruto yelled as he looked down at the crying Kiba-He was rolling on the floor crying in laughter.

"Your face...P-Priceless!" Kiba laughed even more-if that was possible. Making Naruto very aggrivated.

"Kiba...I thought we were meeting later." Naruto at your place asked.

"Nah, I thought I would drop by, anyway the others bailed out on us so I guess we are hanging out at your place ton-" Kiba froze, it was if he had seen a ghost.

"What happened to your cheeks Naruto. They're not reeal are they?" Kiba went to touch one of the un scabbed scars, but Naruto slapped his hand away.

"No. It's halloween makeup." Naruto lied.

"Oh, what are you supposed to be?" Kiba asked.

"A...fox...Yeah a fox." Naruto grinned and tried to convince Kiba that they weren't real.

"Oh, are you like halfway through getting ready or something?" Kiba quearys.

"Duh of course I am."

**Xx5minutes laterxx**

"Ta da!" Naruto called as he stood in the hall- he was wearing an orange kimono with fox ears and a tail. His hair slighty messy, looking as if he had only just rolled out of bed.

"Wow dude. Going all the way for a holiday you dispise." Kiba grinned at the blonde and gulped down the rest of the alcohol he had in a glass.

" Just because I don't like scary things doesn't mean I can't get into the halloween spirit." Naruto pouted then took a seat down beside Kiba. He took a glass which Kiba had poured for him, and gluged down the bitter substance.

"Damn Kiba! What's in this?" Naruto wiped his mouth and screwed his face up, the bitter taste not disappearing from his tastebuds.

"It's Vodka," Kiba stated.

"Yeah,Vodka and what?" Naruto asked.

"It's just vodka, I thought that if we drank just Vodka it might get us drunk faster." Kiba poured more vodka into his glass then took a gulp of it.

"You're weird." Naruto punched him in the arm lightly then yawned. He was pretty tierd still from last night. 'Wait, the fight! Damn I completley forgot.'

"Kiba. What happened last night at the fight?" The blonde asked, looking down into his glass of Vodka.

"Hmm? Oh well we kicked their asses then they ran off with their tails between their legs. Kiba chuckled lightly. Naruto was pleased by the news he recieved-Even though he wasn't there to witness the event.

"Good to hear, so what are the plans for tonight" Naruto asked as he turned to Kiba, he didn't reply.

"Oi Kiba?" Naruto asked again, he didn't reply. It was like Kiba was frozen.

"Naruto..." Naruto felt two arms wrap around his torso, he new that voice- it was Sasuke's.

"S-Sasuke? What's happened?" Naruto asked, not bothering to turn around-He was too comfortable.

"This is it Naruto. Yes or no. Will you be my master?" Naruto felt light headed. He felt as if nothing could hurt him right now.

"Yes..." Naruto smiled to himself, maybe the master thing wouldn't be so bad. At least he would have some company.

"As you wish..." Sasuke twisted Naruto's body around so they were face to face. He liced his lips then kissed one of Naruto's scarred cheeks sending a surge of power through his body.

"Sasuke..." Naruto groaned.

"Yes my master?" Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes-their colour had changed from onyx to bright red. Naruto was now back down from cloud nine- realising he had just made the biggest decision of his life. He had just made a deal with a demon.


	3. Identity

**Readers: Chapters for this story might be late since I have rehearsals for a play, . So I probably won't be able to submit anything for a little while, but I will try.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter XD**

Naruto could hear birds chirpping outside his window, a cool breeze brushed gently across his face making him groan. He opened his bright blue eyes and looked at the window, today was a good day for him. He had survived halloween-Well what he could remember of it.

"Ohayo Naruto." The blonde rolled onto his side quickly, he saw Sasuke with a plate of toast-which was burnt. Naruto sat up and tried to remember the events of last night.

"Sasuke...Did we.."

"Of course not Naruto, I wouldn't want to ruin the relationship we have" Sasuke smirked as the words flowed out of his cocky mouth.

"T-That was not what I mean!" Naruto yelled trying to get rid of the redness in his cheeks. Of course he didn't think Sasuke did something to him, why would he?

"I was joking." The raven walked over to the bed and handed the plate of burnt toast to the blonde.

"Here. I made you this." Naruto's stomach churned as he smelt the toast. He was just about to tell Sasuke that it was in edible when he saw burns and cuts covering his fingers.

"Hey, what happened to your fingers?" Naruto questioned.

"Nothing. I just had an accident." Sasuke looked down at his throbbing fingers and sighed. Of course he couldn't tell Naruto that he couldn't cook-How embarassing would that be for the last demon Uchiha.

"You can't just leave them, you have to cover them up." The blonde frowned and got up and out of his bed. He headed to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit.

Once he was back in the bedroom he searched through the box for plasters and bandaids. "Hold out your hand." Naruto stated, he was trying to be nice to Sasuke, but it was hard since he was a demon.

Naruto placed one plaster over a small burn on his smallest finger, making him wince. Sure demons are supposed to hack the pain, but Sasuke was not used to it. Once Naruto was finished plastering up his fingers he smiled at the demon.

"So Naruto," Sasuke pulled Naruto down onto his bed, his eyes looking soft.

"What?" Naruto answered.

"Would you like anything else?"

"N-No thanks Sasuke." The blonde grinned anxiously at the demon.

"Hn. Do I sense fear Naruto kun?" Sasuke smirked then grabbed Naruto's chin gently and tilted it upwards.

"Well what do you except? Your a demon, I don't know what you're planning in that head of yours..." Naruto tried to avoid eye contact with Sasuke, for some odd reason he felt uncomfortable.

"I guess you are too young to understand." Sasuke admitted, letting go of the blonde and pushing himself up and off of the bed.

"You're not much older than me!" Naruto growled, Sasuke only looked a few months older than him, and they were almost at the same heights.

"I am a demon Naruto. Do you except me to be the same age as you?" Sasuke snorted, Then stood in the middle of the room. He held out a hand towards Naruto.

"I'm much older than you Naruto-200 years old to be precise." Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes widened. He obviously didn't understand how someone so young looking could be THAT old.

"Wow, you are old Sasuke."

"No. I'm young for a demon" Sasuke hissed. He hated it when people called him old. Especially cute little blonde boys.

"Sorry." The blonde's head fell.

"Naruto. Can I show you something?" Sasuke asked in a nervous voice.

"S-Sure."

"Please don't get scared." The raven pleaded as he closed his eyes. He stood like that for a few moments, before he opened his eyes and smilled at Naruto.

"I am going to show you my true form. I now it is early, but I just want you too see the real me." Sasuke's voice sounded down and mumbled. He watched Naruto as he nodded and continued his transformation. Sasuke closed his eyes once again-this time black shadows appeared around his body and surrounded him like a bubble. Naruto couldn't see anything.

"Please close your eyes Naruto." Naruto could faintly hear Sasuke's voice and dared not to disobey his command. Once Sasuke was sure they were shut tight, he let the shadow around his body fade.

Naruto could hear footsteps coming closer to him-too be honest he was scared. What if this changed his opinion of Sasuke totally? "You can open your eyes now." Naruto let his azure orbs open slowly, his heart began to beat fast, he didn't want t be even more frightened of the demon.

"Sasuke?" To Naruto's suprise, he wasn't scary at all. He had some f his original features-except he had a large pair of ears on his head, a long wavy tail, whiskers, and black markings all over his body, his eyes also had changed- they were bright red.

"Please don't be scared Naruto." Sasuke took one of Naruto's hands in his own and held it up.

"I vow to you Naruto-I will never hurt you. Ever." Sasuke had a stern look on his voice. He was serious about this.

Naruto had no words. He had always thought demons were cold blooded killers. But to his suprise they weren't. "So? Are you scared?" Sasuke asked letting go of the blondes hand.

"No. Just a little suprised." Naruto mumbled. He hadn't expected this at all. What kind of a demon was Sasuke? A kitty demon? Naruto chuckled in his mind.

"good. I would be worie if you were alright with these." Sasuke pointed to his large furry ears on his head.

**Xx12:00xx**

"Just stay here Sasuke, I'll be back in 30 minutes. I just need to pick up a few things." Naruto smiled as he walked ttowards the front door and began to put on his shoes.

"Fine." Sasuke mumbled. He didn't really mind, but he needed to bond with Naruto since he was his master. And anyway Sasuke should be doing all this for the blonde.

"See you later." Naruto smiled one last time and walked out of the door closing it behind him. Sasuke was now alone, in Naruto's house-Exploring time. Sasuke smirked to himself.

Naruto walked up the street, he had alot of things to think about, but first he had to visit Kiba. He-once agian couldn't remember what happened last night.

Kiba's housw was only up the street, not too far, Naruto had enough time to get shopping and visit Kiba. Once at Kiba's he rang the door bell. Naruto loved Kiba's house-it was full of dogs and life-unlike his house.

Naruto waited patiently then rang the bell again. It was unusual for Kiba not to answer the door, but he shrugged it off and headed for the shops. He would try his house again later on.

The blonde had other things to worry about at the moment, like what he had just seen. He couldn't get it through his head, he had so many questions for Sasuke which needed to be answered.

"Watch out!" Naruto looked up and saw a young boy riding towards him on his push bike. He skidded acroos the street, falling off as he stopped. It happened so quick and Naruto hadn't even noticed the cyclist.

"I'm so sorry! I was thinking and-" The cyclist smiled up at Naruto and brushed himself off, he didn't look to badly hurt, just a few cuts and bruises here and there.

"It's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going." The boy picked up his bike and got back up on it.

"I'm sorry I can't stay and talk, I'm kind of in a rush." The Male held out his hand annd Naruto shook it.

"I'm Haruki"

"Er...Naruto." Naruto shook his hand back and watched as the boy peddled off. He wondered if he would ever see the boy again, or if it was just a twist f fate that they met. Anyway, Naruto had no time to think of that, he had his own problems.

**xxNaruto's housexx**

Since Naruto had gone, Sasuke had been looking through all of Naruto's belongings. He started off with his wardrobe, he wasn't suprised when he saw nothing but orange. Then he went through his personal belongings like photo's and boxes. He was searching for about twenty minutes when he found a small box under the bed. But unfortunatley it was locked. Sasuke sighed. Now that he had investigated Naruto's whle room, he was bored and wasn't going to search for a small key which could be anywhere.

"Sasuke! I'm back!" Naruto yelled as he shut the front door and took off his shoes. Sasuke shoved the small box back under Naruto's single bed. He didn't want Naruto to find out he was snooping.

"H-Hey Naruto." Sasuke yelled back and ran into the living room to greet Naruto.

"I brought us some food and things for tonight. I thought we could talk about things." Sasuke could nodded as he watched Naruto put the bags down on the side. He had two big bags of food, dvd's clothes and other essentials. He didn't bother telling Sauske about Haruki, what was the point? They probably would never see each other again anyway.

"Okay." Sasuke mumbled as he walked behind the blonde.

"I'm going out for a bit, is that okay master?"Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Master? I don't think I am used to that yet Sasuke. Just call me Naruto." Naruto turned around and placed a gentle hand on the ravens shoulder.

"Hn. So is it okay with you if I just go out for a bit?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah it's fine, just don't get lost, this village is pretty big." Naruto chuckled as he let Sasuke head out, not bothering to ask where he was heading to.

Sasuke smirked and clicked his fingers, in a flash he was gone.

**Sorry if this chapter is short and quick, I'm really tierd and will try update soon**

**DX  
Sorry if I have bad grammer. Oh and please reveiw if you like this.**


	4. New home

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror, he traced the outlines of his scars-which had now healed- and frowned. He didn't understand how such a horribly visible scar didn't effect him, of course he didn't know what to say to people when they saw him and asked how he got them.

It was now 6:30 and Sasuke hadn't come back yet, maybe he left for good. Naruto didn't care if he left, it was just another person-well demon- in his life leaving him again. Naruto sighed and walked away from the mirror, He was bored of looking at his scars. 'beep beep beep' Naruto took his phone out of his pocket, Kiba had just text him. 'Man look, I want to know who that guy was in your apartment. A close friend? Why don't you introduce us. Maybe we could all go get lunch on Wednesday on our lunch break?' Naruto scanned the text message-so Kiba new that Sasuke was staying at his house, what was he supposed to do? Introduce them and tell evryone that he is Sasuke's master and he's a demon?

'I don't know really Kiba, I think Sasuke would rather be left alone for the moment. But-' Naruto stopped writing because the phone had been snatched away from his hands. HE turned around to see the Uchiha typing quickly on the key pad. After he was finished he threw the phone back at the blonde who just stared at him puzzled.

"I'm sorry I was so long, I had some buisness to attend to." Sasuke smiled down at the blonde who just turned back around and huffed. Sasuke could see why the blonde was agitated.

Naruto felt a soft hand grab gently onto his wrist and pull him towards the front door. He was trying to struggle but Sasuke's touch made him feel forgiving. "Please, close your eyes Naruto. Whatever you do, don't open them until I say." Naruto agreed and closed his eyes. He felt Sasuke's arms wrap around his torso in a firm grip. Although the blonde couldn't see, he couldn't hear loud crashes almost thunder like, which scared him. He wanted to open his eyes but didn't. He would listen to Sasuke because he knew more about demons and all that stuff than him.

All of the sudden the noises stopped. "You can open your eyes now, master." Sasuke stated as the blonde began to open his bright blue eyes. He was shocked by what he saw-He was in a big house-no a mansion which was brightly lit by candles and electric lights. The room he was in appeared to be the bedroom since there was a large kingsize bed which had satin black sheets on it, with orange swirls printed randomly on the sheet.

"Sasuke. Where are we?" Naruto asked still in shock.

"Your new house master. If you would like to live here that is." Sasuke still had a firm grip on the blonde, he didn't want him to run around the place and ruin the suprises in the remaining rooms.

"Here?" Naruto's eyes slowly gazed around the room at all the beautiful oriental furnishing. It was like a kings palace to Naruto.

"How can I afford i-" Sasuke placed a finger over Naruto's warm pink lips.

"I own it Naruto, so there is no need to worry."

"Sasuke. I would love to live here." Naruto smiled and pushed the ravens body away from his own-failing at the attempt.

"Oi Sasuke, you can let go." Naruto struggled from Sasuke's grasp but was soon captured again.

"Teme! What do you think you are doing?" Naruto hissed and tried agian to escape.

"Trying to stop you from ruining the suprise...dobe." Sasuke whispered and dragged the blonde out of the house. Luckily there was a window nearby which was close to the ground-Sasuke didn't have to worry anyway.

**xxBack at Naruto's housexx**

"You are such a spoilsport bastard!" Naruto stomped into the kitchen grabbing a nearby can of soda. He loved soda. He lived mainly off ramen, pocky and soda.

"It's for your own good. Anyway, you can move into the house whenever you like." Sasuke stated and took a seat on the couch. He was soon met in the face by a fast flying can of soda.

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled and threw another can at Sasuke-who swiftly caught it this time.

"Naruto." Sasuke growled and glared at the blonde.

"I'm getting pissed off with you throwing stuff at me." For that comment, two packs of pocky were thrown at him and yet another can of soda.

"Shut the hell up!" Naruto yelled and started searching for the dvd he had bought earlier. He had bought it so he and Sauke could relax and talk about things. But that wasn't going to happen tonight.

"Dobe." Sasuke walked into the kitchen his fists clenched.

"I'm sorry." Naruto's body was facing the wall. There was a weeping sound in his voice. Sasuke released his fists and put a gentle hand on the blondes shoulder.

"Please. Just leave me alone Sasuke." Naruto pushed the hand away and began to cry. He had felt the need to cry ever since Sasuke had left and hadn't come back for a bit longer than atisipated.

"Hn." Was all Sauke managed to get out before he sat back down in the living room. He could hear the blonde weeping, but couldn't do a thing about it. Naruto was his master of course.

Meanwhile, the blonde was now sat alone on the kitchen floor trying to dry his tears. He wasn't used to people being here when he cried, so he didn't know how to handle himself. He felt selfish for telling Sasuke to leave when all he was doing was helping.

"Sasuke?" Naruto sniffed as he walked into the living room. Sasuke was still sat there, staring blankly at the television.

"Yes?" Sasuke answered bluntly.

"I'm sorry for being selfish, i's just I thought that you weren't...going to...c-come...Back earlier." Naruto ran oer to the couch and jumped into Sasuke's arms. He was crying now again. He hated crying infront of people but sometimes it just happens.

"It's okay." Sasuke spoke gently, trying to calm the blonde, Sasuke was all new to this situation of handling emotions, since he was a demon he had never had to deal with tears since there was no point in crying.

"Naruto."

"Y-yeah?"

"Go to sleep, I'll make sure you wake up in bed okay?" Sasuk stroked Naruto's golden locks and smiled.

"Yeah." Sasuke felt Naruto snuggle into his chest trying to get warm and comfortable. Once the blonde was asleep Sasuke would make him happy. Very happy-since that is what masters are for.

Right?


	5. unwanted presence

A bright beam of sun lit up on the blonde's face, causing him to disturb in his sleep. He squinted and tried to clear his vision, for some reason his bed felt a lot bigger than it had before and his the atmosphere in the room apeared clamer. Naruto didn't question the peace and closed his azure eyes.

Naruto stayed in the same place for about ten minutes before he felt a gentle arm wrap around his waist-which made him jump out of bed- and hands roamed over his chest. Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked at the culprit, it was Sasuke in his bed, semi naked.

"Sasuke, what are you doing in my bed!" Naruto yelled.

"It's not your bed dobe, it 'our' bed remember." Sasuke mocked.

Naruto was puzzled, then it hit him. He wasn't in his house, he was in the big house that Sasuke had shown him last night, all his things arranged around the room. "You did this?" Naruto added and Sasuke nodded.

"T-Thankyou." Naruto blushed lightly and crept out of bed, trying to avoid eye contact with the raven, he felt bad for yelling at him last night, it was selfish of him.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, his dark orbs following the blushing blonde.

"I have school." Naruto replied, looking around for clean clothes to wear. He looked on the shelves and saw neat piles of clothes which were brightly coloured orange. Sasuke had put everything perfectly in place which was weird. Even though Naruto would probably have to live with Sasuke for a long time, Sasuke now knew all of his posesstions.

"Am I coming?" He asked.

"No." Naruto stated. Of course he had thought about taking Sasuke to school with him, but then what would everyone say? They weren't related or even look related. Naruto didn't know anything about Sasuke and they weren't even that close-although the encounter last night said something- but Naruto shrugged the thought away. He wasn't risking anything.

"Hn." Sasuke turned his head away from the blonde. Sasuke knew he couldn't argue with the blonde since he had just waltzed into his life with no explanation. It would be unfair to force him to let him to come to school with him.

Naruto washed and changed quickly, he didn't want to see Kiba today since he wouldn't know what to say. He knew about Sasuke and was probably bursting with questions. Naruto didn't even bother exploring the house, he just wanted to get out of there. His eyes widened when he reached outside, he lived in the old abandoned Uchiha compund. What a tranformation.

"You're such a dobe, Naruto..." Sasuke mumbled to himself and laid back down on the bed facing up toward the ceiling.

**Xxfirst lessonxx**

"um...N-Naruto kun?" Naruto looked up-he was in his first lesson which was history, it was pretty boring-he saw a young dark haired girl with flushed cheeks, her name was Hinata.

"Hey Hinata chan, what's up?" The blonde asked, forcing a smile on his face. Hinata tapped her fingers together like always. Naruto thought this was a wierd habbit of hers, but that's what made her unique.

"U-um...K-Kiba kun wanted me to give this to y-you..." She placed a small note on his desk and bowed-She always repected Naruto, even though he hardly talked to her-then went back to her original seat.

Naruto opened the note and read it 'Hey Naruto. Can we talk after second class? I need to ask you something important. Meet me at the front gates.' Naruto sighed and placed the note back on the table.

"I really did see it Sakura!" Ino screamed, she and Sakura Haruno were the popular girls of the school, Naruto wasn't really friends with Sakura but was close to Ino. Naruto looked over at he blonde and watched her point to a window.

"You are a liar Ino pig." Sakura huffed, brushing her bubblegum locks behind her ears.

"I'm not a liar! I saw a figure fly past the window! It was scary!" Ino yelled and stomped away from the girl, heading towards Naruto, her face ful with anger.

"Sakura is so annoying." Ino huffed as she took a seat beside Naruto. He looked at her as she went on about how frustrated she was with Sakura.

"Do you believe me Naruto kun?" Ino leant over the desk, attracting the blonde's attention. He looked at her and shrugged. Of course he was intruged by the fact that Ino had just seen a mysterious shadow, but at the moment, Naruto felt bad because of last night.

"Yeah, of course I do Ino." Naruto agreed.

"Naruto...How did you get those scars!" Ino asked, her eyes fixing on Naruto's. He knew he couldn't tell her about Sasuke, it was too dangerous.

"I got attacked last night. And they left me these scars. It's no biggy." Naruto grinned.

"Sorry I'm late class. My car broke down and I had to run here." A young brunnet teacher, dressed in a black suit, walked into the classroom and took a seat at the front desk. Naruto sighed and laid his head down on the table while the classroom quietened.

**xxBreakxx**

Naruto passed students in the hallways, his headphones in his ears and music up full blast. He had to go and meet Kiba and probably have to explain the whole Sasuke-halloween scenario.

Just as he was walking, Naruto felt a cold breeze on his back making him shiver. It was like someone had just ran past him super fast. 'That was seriously creepy' he thought and carried on walking, his pace quickening.

Naruto felt a breeze on his neck and turned white. His heart beat was increasing. He ran towards the front of the school and ran towards Kiba as soon as he caught sight of him.

"Naruto, those scars are-" He asked when the out of breathe blonde approached him.

"I'll...Explain...later..." He managed in between breaths. Kiba nodded and they both headed out of the gates, they were heading for Kiba's house for lunch-hoping that his parents weren't home.

"Wow. I never realised how nice your house actually is Kiba." Naruto smiled after he had caught his breath.

"It's not that nice." Kiba grumbled. He didn't seem in a good mood and Naruto didn't really want to test hm today. They both walked up to the front door and stood there. Kiba knocked on the door hoping that only his sister was home so she could let them in.

Silence.

"Oh well. Let's try your house." Kiba stated and began to walk back down the path.

"M-My house. Why mine?" Naruto exclaimed and ran after his class mate.

"Because mine is locked baka." Kiba snorted and then headed down the street. Naruto could hear alarm bells in his head. This was bad. Very bad.

"B-But Kiba. I-I...moved house!" Naruto grinned at the dog lover and ran beside him, his smile never fading.

Until he felt it again.

The breeze he had felt earlier was now all over him. It was terrorfying.

"Naruto? Your like really pale man. Are you okay?" Naruto stood still, his eyes wide, Naruto could handle demons, but this force was a scary.

"K-Kiba?" Naruto began to shiver and shake, even though it was pretty hot today-this made Kiba worry.

"Man, I think I should take you home. You don't look to sharp." Kiba placed a hand on the blondes shoulder which was freezing. Kiba took his hand away then exhaled.

"I-I live in the o-old U-Uchiha Compound." Naruto whispered, his azure orbs still wide.

"Alright, But put on your jacket first, your freezing." Naruto nodded and sighed, the presence was gone.

"Naruto?" The blonde turned his head to see the demon. Sasuke. He had a small book in his hands and was wearing skinny black jeans with a tight black shirt, embroided with razor blades.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto felt his cheeks flush. In embarassment more than anything.

"Are you alright? Did something happen?" Sasuke questioned then looked at Kiba, he was oviously trying to find someone to blaim and Kiba was the one.

"Give him." Sasuke hissed and snatched the blondes arm and bag from the brunette. Kiba looked furious.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kiba insisted.

"Hn." Sasuke replied and began to run off with the boy, he didn't want Kiba to get his paws on his master. Now way.

Sasuke had to run the whole way back to the house with Kiba on his trail, but he finally lost him when they ran past a road full of cars. He could have saved time and just transported there but it was too dangerous to attempt that in daylight.

"Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled as he laid him on the big bed. It was the best place for him to rest. Sasuke carassed the blondes scarred cheeks and kissed one of them gently.

"Naruto. This should help you heal." Sasuke stood back and watched as Naruto began to transform, just like Sasuke had the other day. He grew large fury ears out of his head and a bushy tail which as large and wrapped around his leg.

"Being in this form should make you heal faster than normal." Sasuke stroked one of Naruto's fox tails and stood up. He didn't want to disturb the blonde's piece. He headed for the kitchen, until he was stopped by a gentle hand carassing his wrist.

"Don't go...I'm scared." Naruto mumbled and tugged on the ravens wrist.

I promise. I'll be here when you sleep and wake up." Sasuke smiled to himself and laid next to the blonde, pulling him into a close hug.

Sasuke closed his eyes, then felt an unwanted presence beside him.

He knew what it was.

It was Itachi. His long lost brother. A stray demon.


	6. I need room to breathe!

**Sorry about rushing the last chapter DX Forgive me.**

**Anyway, I hope this one is more detailed.**

**Enjoy :)**

Sasuke watched as the blonde beside him slept. He looked peacful, not having to worry about anything at the moment. The Uchiha rolled onto his back and sighed deeply, he could still feel the presence of his brother around and that made him anxious. Sasuke looked up at the ceiling and counted the small imprints on it to cure his boredom.

'What to do, I hate it when Naruto sleeps.' Sasuke thought as he ran a hand through his dark bangs. After losing count of the marks on the ceiling, Sasuke decided to stretch his legs around the house-maybe even have a bath-Just to cure his bordem. Since he was a demon-a cat on at that-He wasn't very keen on having baths, but since he was in human form he told himself to be brave and stay hygenic.

Once he had walked around the house, looking at books on shelves which he had never read and photo frames from Naruto's old apartment-he entered the bathroom and ran the hot water to fill up the tub, adding extra bubbles.

It took the bath a few minutes to fill to the right level, which Sasuke spent sitting on the edge of the tub looking at his feet. He looked down at the tub of water cautiously and cringed. He had to man up to this, he had to climb in the-water. Sasuke swallowed hard and attempted to try the water with his foot, for a demon he was pretty wimpy when it came to water.

'I can't do it!' He thought.

"Sasuke, what are you doing up this late at night?" Sasuke's head whipped around to see a sleppy blonde walking towards him.

"Hn. I should ask the same thing to you dobe." Sasuke smirked and looked down into the water again. He began to unbutton his shirt, ready to bath himself.

"I needed the toilet." The blonde yawned and unbuttoned his pants, Sasuke soon stopped him from making that mistake of releaving himself right infront of Sasuke and walked outside of the bathroom, waiting for him to finish. Naruto was taking an awfully long time in the bathroom, maybe because he had just woken up.

"Sasuke. Are you having a bath?" After the long silence, Naruto broke it by yelling from in the rest room.

"Yes. Why?" Sasuke asked, arms crossed waiting for the blonde to finish.

"Why so late?." Naruto asked passing him on the way out, looking up into his dark eyes which seemed to swallow him up.

"Because I can't sleep." And their conversation ended there, Naruto had gone back to sleep and Sasuke was taking a bath. But now they were both wide awake.

Sasuke endured the bath. Hardly. But he did, and hated it. His hair was flat-losing it's natural spike on the back and he was trying to empty the water from his ears. 'I wonder if Naruto is awake.' Sasuke thought as he crept into the bedroom quietly just incase Naruto was asleep.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"What?"

"Is this the right time to talk. Or are you too tierd?"

"I'm fine, let's talk." Naruto agreed and rolled his body over to face Sasuke. His blonde locks looked much more messy than they had been before, probably from laying down on the bed.

"Since I know most things about you, what do you want to know about me?" Sasuke asked, staring at the bed sheets he was laying under. Naruto shrugged and sat up.

"How do you know so much about me?"

"Demon senses I guess." Sasuke stated with a chuckle on the end. Even though there was something suspicious about Sasuke's answer he forgot it for the moment and carried on with questions.

"Does this whole master demon thing have any side effects?"

"Yes. But they come later, once you have visited the demon realm."

"Demon realm?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"It's where demons gather to discuss matters and celebrate festivals. It's also where I grew up." Sasuke explained, not making eye contact with Naruto as he spoke, he was obviously emotional about his past and was wary about how he told it.

"Will I have to go there?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. One day, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Sasuke showed a hint of a smile creeping on his lips.

"Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"Are demons...Are they evil?" Naruto whispered faintly, so Sasuke could just about here it.

He chuckled.

"Of course they are. Well to other creatures they are." Sasuke's dull face was now replced with a devious smirk.

"Creatures?"

"Like angels and vampires, they think we are only here to cause trouble." Sasuke added. Naruto was trying to absorb everything Sasuke had told him like a sponge.

"That's wrong. They don't even know of you intensions and they blame everything bad on you demons.

"Well that's what differnet cultures are like nowerdays. Always looking for a war and not peace." Sasuke twiddled a strand of hair in between his fore finger and thumb, almost as if he was bored of his own story.

They sat in silence for a while, Just staring into dark space in the room. Then Sasuke told Naruto something that he would regret.

"Naruto. You're also a demon."

A long pause.

"..."

Silence.

"Naruto?"

"..." 

No one spoke this time for the rest of the night, they both just laid on the bed until they fell asleep. Only waking up when the sun began to rise. Naruto was the first to get up, he left the warm, safe bed at 7:30, leaving Sasuke all alone. He didn't mind though, he had all his life to spend with Naruto, a little break now and then wouldn't hurt.

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling just as he had last night. His eyes locked on a small imprint until he heard a bang which made his eyes dart to the door. Sasuke jumped out of bed and rushed toward the room he had heard the noise. He stoppe din his tracks when he saw a dizzy blonde splayed out on the floor in his bed clothes.

"Naruto. What happened?" Sasuke asked rushing over to his side to comfort him.

"Nothing." Naruto shook his head and pushed Sasuke away, his brows furrowed.

"Naruto."

"I have to go to school and I wont be home till late, so don't wait up." Naruto stated, stomping into the bedroom after his dizzy spell.

Sasuke sat on the floor for a while thinking about Naruto. Was he really that disgusted in becoming a demon. Should Sasuke have told him? The raven shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking like this, he was a demon, he was full of hatred so why should he care if he upsets one little blonde?

**Xx12:00xx**

'I should really let Naruto have some alone time. I'm sure he's sick of having me around. I don't even know if we're friends so why would he want me there.' Sasuke thought, his fists clenching as he walked down the street. He was headed for the mall so he could get some fresh air. He hated when relationships got in they way of his job.

'What the hell am I supossed to do?' He thought and speeded his pace, hurrying inside the mall. He knew he had alot of stuff to deal with right now, especially now that he had felt his brothers presence in his house near Naruto.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke looked beside him and saw a cute girl with bubblegum pink hair, her smile lit up her whole face.

"Yes?" Sasuke snapped not in the mood for little girls right now.

"Have you seen a boy about this tall" She held her hand up to point out the size.

"Yellow hair and three small scars on both cheeks?" She asked, the smile still plastered on her pink lips.

"No." Sasuke stated and replaced his smile with a smirk and turned towards the pinkette

"But you shouldn't waste your time with shoulld spend it with me." Sasuke smirked as a shiver was sent down her spine and a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"W-With you?" Sakura asked.

"My name's Uchiha Sasuke. I can tell by your unifrom that you are from Konaha's private school." The girl nodded and swallowed hard. She looked so innocent and vunrable right now.

"Would you mind showing me around the school? I hear it's right by the public school."

"O-Of course I will show you around Sasuke kun! Oh and by the way my name is Haruno Sakura." She clung onto Sasuke's arm like a leech and dragged him in the direction of the school.

"Are you thinking about applying Sasuke kun?" Sakura asked happily.

"Actualy, as a matter of fact I am." Sasuke smirked and looked up at the sky, hopefully this would give Naruto some time to himself.


	7. I don't feel normal

**Next chapter! Please enjoy :D **

**And review.**

Naruto's rubbed his stomach as he began to walk home from school. He was still feeling ill from the other day and the side effects had just started this afternoon. He couldn't wait to get home and eat a nice bowl of hot ramen. 'Why can't I walk any faster? My legs feel so heavy.' Naruto thought and groaned. He wasn't even half way back to the Uchiha mansion and he was already tired.

"Where the hell is Sasuke when you need-" Naruto stopped. He had forgotten about there little talk last night. He didn't want Sasuke. He just wanted his normal life back, he wasn't ready for all this change so fast.

"Forget it..." He mumbled to himself and began walking at a normal speed again.

"Oi, Naruto." Naruto turned to see Kiba standing a few meters away. Staring at him with worry in his eyes.

"Kiba-"

"Are you alright?" He ran over to the blonde, putting a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm okay." Naruto smiled rubbing the back of his head-truely he felt terrible.

"Could we talk? I mean if that' alright with your friend." Kiba looked at him with guilt tripping eyes. Sasuke had acted selfih yesterday. He shouldn't have been so mean to Kiba.

"Yeah of course. We can go back to my house." Naruto grabbed Kiba's wrist and hurried back home, despite the growing pain in his stomach.

Once they arrived at the Uchiha compund. Kiba took a good looka round. He seemed to be fasinated by everything in the house-Although Naruto wasn't any better since he hadn't explored the house properly yet. They were in the living room, exploring when Kiba stumbled upon a small box, it was a very familiar box.

"Oi Naruto?"

"Yeah?" Naruto answered.

"Do you remember this?" Kiba enquierd as he held up the small silver box.

"Yeah. I think so." Naruto walked over to Kiba and took hold of the box, rattling it slightly. They both looked at it intensley-as if waiting for the box to open.

"Ah ha! I remember." Kiba watched as Naruto ran out of the room, coming back in after a few minutes with a small silver key in his hand.

"I hid this key from anyone who tried to find it." Naruto unlocked the small box and threw the lock on the floor. Naruto ran a hand over the box, a smile approaching his lips.

"We made these in Kindergarden. Do you remember?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah. Time boxes. So we could look back on our past." Kiba snapped hi fingers together and smiled-his fang hanging over his lip which made him look like a dog.

"Heh. Shall we take a peek?" Naruto nuged Kiba.

"Of course!"

'_beep, beep, beep.' _

"Hold on a second. I think I got a message." Naruto reached into his back pocket, searching for his phone.

'Damn' Naruto looked at the screen of his phone. It was Shino 'Hey Naruto. The guys are all going to the club tonight. You know the one which Shikamaru's dad owns. Wanna tag along? Oh and ask Kiba if he's with you. We are meetin at seven so get ready.' Naruto shoved his phone into Kiba's hand.

"Want to go?" Naruto asked, a huge grin on his face.

"I'm game!" Kiba highed fived the blonde.

**xxAt the clubxx**

"Wow Naruto, You look smoking." Sai commented as he checked out the blonde. Naruto was wearing, tight jeans and a skin tight shirt with chains on the pockets of his jeans. His hair was messy yet sexy.

"Thanks..." Naruto said awkwardly and smiled at Sai.

"Alright guys, don't drink too much and don't smoke too much." Shikamaru's dad pointed out and lead them inside the loud club. The music had a beat to it, it was vibrating through everyone and getting them into it.

"Dad. Don't worry." Shika reassured his dad and sent himback to work. The first round of drink were totally free. They all started off with vodka shots and beer, trying to get drunk quick so they could get into the fun.

"Oi, Sai." Kiba stated.

"What?" Sai growled and took another drag from his cigarette. Sai was a social smoker and wasn't really too fussed if he smoked or not. It just helped him with social skills.

"Can I have a take?" Sai nodded and passed the butt to Kiba who took it to his mouth and inhaled. Once he had inhaled he exhaled, releasing a puff of smoke right in Naruto's direction.

"Kiba. Do you mind?" Naruto coughed and wofted away the thick smoke.

"Sorry dude. Want a puff?" Kiba offered the cigarette to the blonde who shrugged and took the butt. He held it to his lips and inhaled, coughing as soon as it hit his innocent lungs.

"Shit. That stuff is a killer" Naruto handed to butt back to Kiba who handed it to Sai. Naruto had the taste of tobaco in his mouth. He need to get rid of it fast. He picked up a cocktail he had ordered and gluged it down in own, feeling a slight bit tipsy and dizzy.

"Oi Where's the bathroom?" Naruto asked feeling a little sick. Not from the alchohol, more from his stomach.

"Over there Idiot. Can't you read?" Kiba snickered as the blonde headed for the bathroom. 'Geez, I don't feel too good' Naruto thought and ran into a cubicle, emptying his guts into the bowl. Once the faze was over, he sat on the floor for awhile, the odd person or two walking past to use the urinals. Naruto had left the door open just incase he passed out.

"Naruto right?" Naruto looked up to see a young boy about his age standing above him. Although he looked abit older.

"How...Do you...now my name?" Naruto panted, still out of breath from all the throwing up.

"I guess you don't remember me huh?" The boy smiled and knelt down to Naruto's height.

"Haruki. We bumped into each other remember." Haruki smiled again. His teeth were perfect and white. His hair was brown, his side fringe coming down across his face.

"Oh...Nope...Don't remember." Naruto sighed and attempted to stand up, he was feeling alot better, almost ready to drink and dance again.

"Hey, don't hurt yourself." Haruki held up Naruto so he wouldn't fall over.

"Hn, thanks." Naruto sighed, he just reminded himself of the demon. Maybe he really was becoming a demon.

"Want to get some drinks?" The brunette asked. Naruto nodded and they headed to the bar. They both took a seat on the stools.

"So Naruto. How old are you?" Haruki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fourteen" Naruto slurred and rested his head on the bar.

"Hmm..I'm seventeen. Well just turned seventeen." Both males began to chat and drink. Sharing laughs and memories. Naruto felt normal for a little while. Like he felt before he met Sasuke.

"Haruki." Naruto jumped off his stool, attempting to stand.

"Want to dance?" Naruto asked, a seductive tone in his voice.

"How could I say no?" They both took to the dance floor, hips swaying and hands touching each other lightly. Naruto hadn't seen the guys since he had gone to the toilets and decided to get to know Haruki.

"You're a great dancer Naru kun." Haruki whispered in the blonde's ear.

"Mmm. You think that's good?" Naruto smiled and began to dance closer to the brunette.

They swayed their hips in time with the music. Making sure theygot close to eachother. Naruto's hands wrapped around Haruki's neck and Haruki's hands slithered around Naruto's waist, exploring.

They danced for a while like this, groping and exploring each others bodies. Having fun. Forgetting everything.

"Let's go back to my place." Haruki whispered in the blonde's ear making him shiver.

"I-I can't. I don't really think...I'm ready..." Naruto panted, sweat dripping down his forehead. They looked at each other and smiled. Naruto had fun. That's all he needed.

"It's okay. Wanna exchange digits?" Haruki pulled his cell out.

"S-Sure" Naruto slurred and pulled out his phone and exchanged numbers. Naruto felt a hand tug on his wrist and pull him out of the dance crowd, and heading outside for some fresh air.

"I'm tired." Naruto stated and closed his eyes, trying not to fall asleep.

"Let me take you home."

"I got him." Kiba was stood in the back entrance heading towards the drunk blonde.

"Oh. Well tell Naruto I said goodbye." Haruki Smiled and left Kiba alone, to take the drunken blonde back home.

**Haruki is back in the story :D I didn't forget him**

**Please review if you like.**


	8. I feel lonley too

"Urgh...My head..." Naruto groaned and rolled onto his front. He rubbed his eyes and took a look around the room. It wasn't his. He was in someone else's room.

"W-Where am I?" Naruto asked himself and jumped out of the bed. He looked around the room for information and picked up a small photo of a dog. It was Akamaru. He was in Kiba's room.

"Oh." Naruto placed the photo back in its original place. He wondered out of the room and a strong smell of bacon hit his nose. He was ready to throw up. Running to the bathroom, Naruto emptied his stomach in the toilet bowl.

"God. Myhead hurts." He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and sat in the bathroom for a while, not ready for the sickening smell again.

**xxLaterxx**

Instead of going to school, Naruto decided to head straight home just incase Sasuke was worried, well he still didn't want to see Sasuke but he didn't want to make Sasuke feel guilty either.

When he arrived back home he walked straight into the living room to see if Sasuke was there. "Sasuke, I'm back!" Naruto yelled and sat on the couch-grabbing the remote.

No answer.

"I guess he's out then..." Naruto mumbled to himself and turned on the T.V. He was feeling a lot better than he had been earlier, although he still felt a little under the weather.

'Beep beep beep' Naruto jumped as he phone began to go off im his back pocket. He took it out and opened the message he had just recieved. It red; 'Hey Naruto. I had an amazing time last night, It was so good. I hope you enjoyed it to. Haruki' Naruto raised an eyebrow and tried to think about what had happened last night.

"Did I...Sleep with him?" Naruto asked himself as his azure eyes widened. He was only 14. How could he have lost it already? He felt so ashamed.

"no...Or did he use me?" The blonde held his head and thought hard.

Naruto had given up watching T.V and decided to go to go and have a nap since Sasuke would be bak soon anyway. He walked into his bedroom and splayed himself out on the bed. Falling asleep almost instantly.

**xxThe mallxx**

"So, what did you need to buy then?" Sakura asked The raven who was wearing casual clothing ans sunglasses. It was sunny today and Sasuke's eyes were quite sensitive to the bright sunlight.

"Just a gift for a friend." Sasuke stated as the pinkette latched herself onto his arm. She had been hanging around with him constantly and he was starting to get pissed off.

"Can I help you pick?" She asked.

"I guess." Since Sasuke applied for the private school, he had to have Sakura touring him around the neighbourhood and school. He started school tomorrow and had everything ready.

"So what doe your friend like?"

"He likes the colour orange. I guess." Sasuke shrugged. He didn't really know that much about Naruto's likes and dislikes.

"Oh! I know the perfect shop were you can get him a gift!" Sakura dragged the Uchiha towards a small shop on the outskirts of the mall. It was cute and had small items in the window.

When they entered the shop, there were lots of different objects placed all around. Sasuke scanned the shop in search of a present. "Seen anything?" She asked as she browsed the shelves.

"No. Nothing quite-" Sasuke stopped, his eyes gazed upon a small figure, it was of a small fox playing with a silver wolf. There was room for engraving on the bottom. It was perfect.

"This. I want it." Sasuke pointed out and picked it up.

"B-But that costs $195 Sasuke! Are you seriously going to spend that on a friend?" Sakura asked. Her eyes gazed on the statue.

"Of course. It's sort of an apology." Sasuke explained.

"Oh, so basically you feel guilty and want to win his friendship back with a...present?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Sasuke sighed "But when you say it like that, it makes me feel bad."

"Why dont you just talk to him? Tell him you're sorry."

"I can't...He wont listen..." Sasuke admitted as he paid for the statue. Even if Naruto wouldn't forgive him, at least he could treat him.

"Let me talk to him for you."

"You? Well I don't know..."

"C'mon! What's his name?" Sakura grinned as we headed out of the shop and out of the mall.

"Naruto Uzumaki..."

"NARUTO. UZUMAKI?" She gritted her teeth as she spoke his name.

"Just forget it..." Sasuke spoke and walked off. Leaving a furious Sakura alone. Sakura couldn't beleive that such a moron could be friends with such a hottie.

**xxUchiha compoundxx**

"Naru...to" Naruto rolled onto his back and sighed, his eyes still closed.

"Naruto?" Naruto growled as he heard the voice again. Disturbing his sleep.

"Go away..." He groaned.

"Dobe..." Naruto jolted up as he saw an agitated Uchiha on the edge of the bed.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto whispered.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's onyx orbs before covering his face with one of the pillows. He hated the awkward silence between them both.

"Hey, are you going out tonight?" The Uchiha closened up on the blonde who was still feeling awkward.

"No. I have a bit of a headache. Besides I have school tomorrow..." Naruto mumbled, backing away from the demon.

"Could we talk? Without getting disturbed." Sasuke crossed his arms and looked down at his feet. This was very unlike the demon.

"Why? What's there to talk about?" Naruto asked.

"Listen. I know you are angry about what I told you the other day." Sasuke added, staying a safe ddistance from the blonde.

"Angry? You think I'm angry?" Naruto stated, he brang the pillow down from his face.

"Well of course, I just told you you're a demon" Sasuke explained, his hands fiddling with the silky sheets on the bed.

Naruto's brows furrowed, his fists clenching together. "I'm not angry. I'm just...Just..." Naruto covered his face with his hands and began to sob lightly.

"I knew, I shouldn't have made you my master..." Sasuke whispered, all he do right now for the blonde was to make things a little easier for him. Show him that being a demon wasn't all bad.

"Listen Naruto. Your life isn't going to change that much by me making you a demon." Sasuke looked at him, eyes fulled with guilt. Even though he was a demon, he really cared for the blonde.

"But...It's so hard. I can't tell anyone...Not even Kiba...and he's my best friend." Naruto managed to say through his sobs.

"It's hard I know, but how do you think I feel Naruto? I have been a demon for most of my life. I have never ever been able to even form a bond with a human like you have." The Uchiha furrowed his brows. The room fell silent. No one spoke.

"How old were you?" Naruto asked.

"Seven." Sasuke mumbled. It was obviously a hard subject for him to talk about.

"I becam peartners with a man much older than me. He was nice to me. Almost to nice." The raven explained as he sat back on the bed. Naruto was listening intently. He was always complaining about his own problems and never listening to Sasuke's.

"I was so naive, I only accepted to become his master because I thought it would be fun, living a adventerous life." The blonde coulkdn't hear sobs coming from the demon but he knew he was crying because he kept on pausing between his sentences.

"And now...now I have messed up...ruined your life too...Because...I was selfish..." Sasuke fell silent. He laid down in the bed and curled up, Naruto could feel guilt building up on his heart making it heavy.

"I'm sorry." Naruto hugged the curled up raven. He looked so small, even though he was a powerful demon. Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt Naruto's arms slither around his waist.

"I was the selfish one. You were lonley and missed your family, I understand." Naruto placed his chin in the crook of Sasuke's neck-he felt almost calm like this.

"Naruto..." Sasuke turned his head slightly, and pulled away from the blonde's hug. He was about to do something he would most likley regret later.

Sasuke stared into the azure eyes of the blonde and leaned forward, pressing his own lips against Naruto's soft pink ones.

Naruto sat there eyes closed. Lips still locked with Sasuke's. He wanted to cheer the raven up, and if it meant a harmless kiss then that was fine with him.


End file.
